Pride and Joy
by DemonHipsterChick
Summary: The bolded text is from Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. It kind of takes place in the middle of things because I wanted it to be short and sweet...and I just basically had to write something for Pride  'cause he rocks .


_**I Remember Tears Streaming Down Your Face, When I Said I'd Never Let You Go**_

Pride sighed heavily as he knelt down next to the trembling young girl. She was shaking and sniffling as waterfalls of tears rushed down her rosy cheeks. She was crying so hard that he feared she might hyperventilate…but he hadn't the slightest notion of how to calm her down. He was used to seeing humans cry, it was usually his own fault, but he was not used to comforting them into stopping. He wasn't used to _wanting_ to comfort them either. He enjoyed their anguish…but not this time. Not now. Not with her.

He thought back through his nearly four-hundred-year-supply of memories in search of a clue. After what seemed like an eternity of nervous contemplation; he finally decided on a tactic. Shakily, he reached out his arms towards the girl. He stopped, hesitating, before gently draping them around her back. He gave her a very soft squeeze as he attempted his hand at being cozy.

He had never felt such a warm sensation rushing through him before. He had never embraced another like this. He had hugged his 'mother' many times before; but it never made him feel anywhere near as good as he did hugging this girl; as he did hugging Deidre.

The feeling of care and warmth both bothered and excited him. He didn't want to feel like this, about a lowly, pathetic little human; but as much as he hated to admit it, he found himself enjoying it. Only moments before now he had been chasing her; attempting to bring her life to an end…but now, as he held her in his arms, he never wanted to let go again.

_**When all those shadows almost killed your light. **_

His many shadowy appendages slithered softly towards her. The same darkness that had nearly killed and devoured her moments ago now wrapped carefully around her in a shady hug. Pride pulled her in even closer to himself and rested his forehead against her wall of silky, auburn hair. He tightened his shadows around her ever so slightly.

It pained him to hear her continued sobs; and it pained him even more to know that he had nearly consumed her. How could he have ever tried to do such a horrid thing in the first place? How could he have almost snuffed out her light?

He didn't care in the least if he were to bring any other human to their demise…but he couldn't bear to slaughter Deidre even if he wanted to. Not now, not ever.

_**I remember, You Said 'Don't Leave Me Here Alone'.**_

Pride felt a faint smile paint his lips as Deidre seemed to relax within his grasp. She sniffled and reluctantly turned her head up to face him. Her wide and watery hazel eyes met his own dark violet ones as they looked at one another. Neither said anything; for what could be said in such a situation?

Deidre swallowed hard and bowed her head again; looking away from the boy, or rather the _monster_, that had nearly killed her. She had believed him to be just another normal human…and her best friend. How could this happen? How could he betray her trust in such an awful way? He seemed so remorseful and sweet now…but was it a trick? Another morbid façade?

Pride felt something tighten and ache within him. The pain was right where his heart should be. He had never felt such a pain before…what was with this girl that she could so suddenly bring out everything in him he had never known? He thought back to all the times they had spent together; back when he was still merely _pretending_ to like her. He reminisced all the moments up until this one…and furrowed his brow as a puzzling and disturbing thought crossed his mind.

He came to the odd realization that he feared an existence without her in the picture. Her bright smile and sweet laugh…they were the things he suddenly didn't want to miss out on. He never wanted to be left alone by her. For as long as she lived; he wanted to make sure that he was by her side. He wasn't sure it was possible…but he would try his hardest.

_**But All That's Dead And Gone And Past, Tonight.**_

As Pride continued to hold Deidre close; he made a final resolve. He promised himself that he would never lead her on again. He had obviously caused her much pain through his many lies…and he couldn't bear to add to them. Whatever virulence he had felt towards her because of her humanity before now was in the past; never to be felt again.

He could not promise to be so kind to all humans; nothing could change the fact that they were inferior to homunculi. He would continue in the destruction of others as much as he pleased; but with no ill will towards the girl he felt so strongly about.

_**Just Close Your Eyes, The Sun Is Going Down. You'll Be Alright, No One Can Hurt You Now.**_

The sun was setting off in the distance; and it's hues of vibrant oranges and reds bathed the two small forms. In the bright light, Pride's shadows grew and sheltered Deidre. She was still crying; her shoulders heaving softly against him. It pained him to see her like this…and it seemed that his gesture of an embrace was not enough. He sighed and moved his lips towards her ear.

"Stop crying Deidre…you're alright now. I'm sorry that I scared you…I promise that I will never hurt you again. I won't let anyone else hurt you either." He rested a hand atop her head. "You'll be safe with me; I swear it."

Deidre couldn't help but cringe at the creepy double-voice that came from Pride. The sound of his new speech sent shivers up and down her spine. Though, as chilled and frightened as she still felt…she sensed some truth behind what he was saying.

For a man-eating monster…he seemed pretty sincere. And if he truly wanted to end her…he would have already done it. What would he gain from teasing her with false care before killing her?

She shyly peered up at him once again; this time without turning away so quickly. Something swam around in the dark pools of his eyes…something that was not there before. Instead of malice and truculence, he held care and worry within his violet orbs. Could a monster such as him actually feel such emotions? Being a rather sweet and forgiving girl, Deidre decided to try and give him a second chance. Whether it was a mistake or not, only time would tell.

"You…you promise?" she said quietly. "You promise never to do anything like this again?"

Pride smiled at the sound of her voice. Even stuffy and nasally from tears, it was a pleasant thing to hear.

"Absolutely." He said softly. He held her small hands within his own and gave her a boyish grin. "I feel terribly about scaring you once…I don't think I could ever do it again."

Deidre was wary only a moment more before allowing a smile to take her lips. She leaned into his side and nuzzled into the soft material of his grey vest. She put her arms around him to join in the embrace he was still conducting. Monster or not; if he promised to take care of her she would not turn her back on him. Even after what he had tried to do; he was still a dear friend that she didn't want to lose.

Pride felt what could only be described as euphoria at her consensual hug. He had never experienced something so pure and real. Now that he had this welcomed joy; he would make sure nothing came in between them.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to trust you; Selim." Deidre said.

Pride tightened his arms around her and allowed his shadows to slither away.

"No, call me by my real name; Pride." He said softly.

"Oh…okay…Pride." She said. It was a bit of a strange change…but she was sure she could get used to it.

Pride's smile widened as he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. It was something he just felt the need to try.

Deidre blushed and let out a nervous laugh. Kissed by a monster huh? Well, she had never been the most ordinary of girls. She matched his smile and tightened her grip on his hands. If he wasn't going to let her go; then she would do the same for him.

_**Come Morning Light, You and I'll Be Safe And Sound. **_


End file.
